


small comforts

by penguin_prince



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, aelita has a nightmare :"(, jeremie tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_prince/pseuds/penguin_prince
Summary: “Aelita?” He tries again, gently running his hand up and down her arm in what he hopes is a soothing gesture. She forgoes answering once more, and opts for pressing in close to Jeremie. He tenses up, arms raising up as heat flushes his face. Ah, he still isn’t quite used to being quite this close to Aelita, apparently.Or,Aelita finds comfort at Jeremie's side.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer
Comments: 24
Kudos: 32





	small comforts

**Author's Note:**

> hi . me writing for a dead fandom ? again ? more likely than youd think .
> 
> i wrote this over the course of several sleep deprived days . no i have not slept . no i have not beta read . we post without double checking like men .
> 
> also yes this is another aelita has a nightmare n jeremie comforts her fic . i understand there are a billion kagillion fics of this so now its my turn to throw my hat into the ring .
> 
> enjoy . or dont .

The blue light from the computer screen was the only light illuminating the room, Jeremie’s hunched form casting a large shadow across his wall. The only noise permatraiting the silent ambience was the subtle clack of his fingers skirting over his keyboard. 

The buzz of his phone against his desk snaps Jeremie out of his rapt focus, and he blinks rapidly for a moment. His eyes sting as he squeezes them shut. He hadn’t realized just how long he spent staring, unblinking, at his screen. He lets out a little sigh and leans back in his chair. He pushes his glasses up into his hair, allowing him to rub at his eyes. 

He’s been working constantly, trying to program the antivirus to free Aelita, but he feels as though he’s barely made any progress. This is what he spends most of his attention doing, outside from XANA attacks. He’s functioning as less than a person, barely eating and sleeping, but in the end, all of it is worth it. This is hardly anything, Jeremie can handle it. Freeing Aelita was all that mattered.

He sighs, sliding his hands down his face, letting his glasses fall back into place. He reaches out blindly for his phone, easily finding it on the surface of his desk. He flips it open, checks the time. It's nearing three in the morning. He promptly ignores that and checks his notifications. He has a few, a handful of messages from his friends, a few from his dad. At the top of the list is a single text from Aelita.

_2:56 AM  
Are you awake, Jeremie?_

He finds himself a little surprised. Why is Aelita awake at such a late hour? Is something wrong? He leans forward in his chair as he pulls open their messages, and quickly types out his response.

_2:58 AM  
Yes, I am. Are you alright?_

Jeremie spends a moment just silently staring at his phone, leg bouncing up and down anxiously, before Aelita’s response brings a little chime to his phone.

_2:59 AM  
Can I come over?_

Jeremie double checks the time, just to confirm that yes, it is still in fact three in the morning. It’s a little risky, but he can’t imagine that anyone else is awake at this hour, and that includes Jim. So, after a few minutes of contemplation, he texts her back.

_3:01 AM  
Of course you can._

He sets his phone back down on his desk after sending the last message, and leans his head into the palm of his hand, contemplating. Something has to be wrong, right? Night time visits between the two of them was pretty much nonexistent, and while Jeremie is always happy to see Aelita, he doesn’t look forward to seeing her distraught in any way. He hopes that if there is something wrong, he can find a way to help her. He’ll always try to help her.

Soon enough, there’s a soft knock at his door, a small warning before the door cracks open.

“Jeremie?” Aelita’s gentle voice cuts through the silence of his room as her head pops in through the crack of his door. Jeremie swivels in his chair, and notes the light from the hallway pouring into his room, illuminating the back of Aelita’s head. His sleep deprived brain can only provide the smallest commentary, _looks like a halo._

“Come on in, Aelita.”

She gives a small nod and steps into the room, closing the door behind her, shrouding them back into the darkness, save from his monitor. She shuffles to the center of his room, her blanket wrapped snugly around her shoulders. Aelita looks delicate like this, small and vulnerable. The urge to protect and shelter curls around in his chest, and he tries to swallow down the feeling. 

He stands up from his chair and comes closer, tilting his head to try and catch her eye.

“Hey… Are you okay?” 

Instead of answering, she looks off to the side, furthering Jeremie’s growing concern. Her eyes scan around the room aimlessly, only turning back to face him when Jeremie brings a hand up to her shoulder. 

“Aelita?” He tries again, gently running his hand up and down her arm in what he hopes is a soothing gesture. She forgoes answering once more, and opts for pressing in close to Jeremie. He tenses up, arms raising up as heat flushes his face. Ah, he still isn’t quite used to being quite this close to Aelita, apparently. Her forehead comes to rest on the junction connecting his neck to his shoulder, while her hands curl into the front of Jeremie’s shirt. 

“A-Aelita??” He practically squeaks out, hands hovering anxiously in the air. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when Aelita asked to come over, but this definitely wasn’t it. It’s hard to think, when the only thing registering in his senses is the warmth that seeps into his front from their small points of contact, how the ends of her hair brushes and tickles slightly against the skin of his cheek. 

He’s snapped out of his internal turmoil when he notices her fingers tighten in the fabric of his shirt, and the small sniffle she gives. Forgetting his anxieties, his immediate response is to try and comfort. As gently as he can, he wraps his arms around the girl practically clinging to him, and nudges his head against hers in what he hopes is reassuring. 

“H-hey.. I’m here, it’s okay.”

He doesn’t think he would’ve noticed the small nod from Aelita if not for her head pressed into his shoulder. Jeremie’s at a loss, not entirely sure on what to do or how to help, so he does the only things he can think of. He readjusts his grip on her, enveloping her more into his arms, and hooks his chin over her shoulder. They stand there huddled in each other's embrace, for how long Jeremie’s not sure. Long enough for his monitor to go into sleep, plunging them into the dark. For his arms to begin to feel stiff, for his back to start to ache from the slight bend he has to give to comfortably fit her into his arms, for his legs to start up with pins and needles. But he puts his physical discomforts aside, they don’t matter when Aelita so obviously needs to be comforted and cared for in the moment. 

Jeremie almost gives a start when he feels Aelita shift and pull her head away from his shoulder. She doesn’t move out of the circle of his arms, but does lean back enough to look at Jeremie properly. He’s fairly certain that his concern is written very evidently across his face.

“Would you.. Like to sit down?” He asks her, giving her a small unsure smile. 

It seems as though she tries to return it, a small twitch and pull of her lips, before she nods. Jeremie gives her a small nod back and slides his hands down her arms, leading her by her elbows over to his bed. He takes a seat first, and gestures for Aelita to sit beside him. She climbs up next to him, folding her legs underneath her and leaning heavily against Jeremie. He immediately wraps an arm around her shoulders, their sides pressed flush together. She sighs as she sags against him, her head lolling back onto his shoulder.

Jeremie hates this, seeing Aelita so distraught and not having a single clue on how to help. He desperately wishes he was someone else, someone better, more equipped to handle this, to help. He doesn’t know what to do, what to say, anything, to make her feel better.

“...I’m sorry.”

Jeremie barely manages to retrain himself from jumping, startled by Aelita speaking up for the first time that night. 

“N-no, it’s okay! There’s no need to apologize.” He’s quick to reassure. He hesitates, his tongue darting out to wet his lips nervously, before continuing. “Did something happen?”

Aelita gives him a little aborted shake of her head, before settling back again.

“I just… It was just a nightmare.” She tells him, her voice barely above a whisper.

Another nightmare? Jeremie bites the inside of his cheek, something unpleasant circling low in his stomach. He's read up on many theories pertaining to dreams, specifically night terrors, the first time she told him about it. Unfortunately for the both of them, there isn't much they can do. The nightmares she has, from the few times she's shared them, seem to be fragmented memories to him. Things she can't remember while awake, things her brain has made her forget to protect her, coming to haunt her in her sleep. He can't help with that. He can't help her remember her past, he can't heal or take away her traumas. 

But God, does he want to. He would do anything to help. He would gladly face anyone, anything if it meant peace of mind for Aelita. If he could take it from her and bear it for her, he would in a heartbeat. 

"I.. I'm so sorry. Would you- do you want to talk? A-about it?"

Aelita reaches out and grasps Jeremie's other hand, their fingers intertwining above his lap. 

"Not.. right now. Eventually, but not now," She turns her head, her nose brushing against the skin of Jeremie's neck as she does, "Thank you." She breathes out.

He feels his heart squeeze and doesn't stop himself from pulling Aelita closer, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

Jeremie would've been content if they had stayed like that the rest of the night, Aelita finding comfort by his side, but soon enough Aelita was lifting her head off his shoulder to let out a yawn.

She was still tired.. Of course she was still tired, her sleep had been unrestful and interrupted. With a glance back at his pillows, he gives Aelita a small nudge with his head.

"Would you like to lay down?" 

She follows his gaze and looks back at his bed, her lip trapped between her teeth as she thinks. Jeremie tries to quickly follow up,

"N-not with me, I just meant- you just look tired, and sitting here can't be that comfortable, and-"

Aelita silences his ramblings with an amused quirk of her head, a small smile threatening to break across her face. He almost can't believe the immense relief that floods through him just at the sight of her mere smile. The tension that had sat on top of them seems to lessen, at least a little bit. She brings her hand up to the side of his face, her fingers tracing a small caress to his cheek as her eyes twinkle with an unspoken emotion.

"Yes, I would like to lay down. With you, Jeremie." 

She gives him a meaningful peck on his cheek before pulling away from him and scooting back on the bed. A little dazed, Jeremie lightly touches the spot she kissed with his fingertips, heat surfacing on his face. He turns to look at her, and watches with a small dopey smile as she makes herself comfortable against his pillows. Gosh, he simply adores this girl.

Once Aelita deems herself comfy enough, she looks back up at Jeremie and opens her arms, beckoning him forward. And jeez, who is he to refuse? He climbs up the bed after her, situating himself at her side on his back. She immediately rolls halfway on top of him, her head coming to rest on his chest while her arm firmly wraps around his middle. His arm comes up to hold her around her shoulders, his other hand finding place atop her arm. Their legs tangle together, and when they've finally found their comfortable position, Aelita lets out a content puff of breath.

Aelita's head is comfortably cushioned against his collarbone, and Jeremie idly traces thoughtless patterns onto the skin of her forearm. He can feel the subtle rhythm of her heart beating against him, and swears he can feel his heart match her pace, beating in time with each other.

"...Thank you, Jeremie." She eventually whispers into the silence of the room. He feels his affections swell in his chest, fitting to burst.

"Of course, Aelita. Always." He replies softly. 

The sun will rise soon, and inevitably they'll have to sneak Aelita back to her room, and hope no one catches them. But until then, for now, they stay wrapped in each others embrace, and finally let sleep take them.

**Author's Note:**

> and then in the morning they try to ninja stealth aelita back to her room but then ulrich and odd catch them and all their friends make fun of them for the rest of the day . the end


End file.
